


I need you to live your life

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, dont kill me, i love you guys too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl





	I need you to live your life

“No! Nico!! Don’t close your eyes!!”  
That was Will. He would know his voice anywhere. But I… I am tired.  
“J… just for a sec.”  
“Hold on! We are almost there.”  
“W-Will. I l-love you.”  
“I love you too Neeks. Just hold on. Please.”  
Nico nods, put his head slumps forward on Will’s back. Will holds on tighter. Almost there.  
He needs to say goodbye. Nico has to say his goodbyes. To all his friends. Who were there throughout everything. He needs…   
He takes hold of his energy, and summons jewels (Hazel had thought him how to, and Nico thought her how to shadow travel.) he carves them in the form of his friends and writes small messages on them. It takes up a lot of his energy, but that’s fine. He knew he had already lost. There were some things that could not be repaired.  
Will doesn’t notice, Nico is known for his stealth after all.  
By the time they reach the infirmary and Will puts Nico down, he had already lost too much blood. Will puts him on the bed and shouts out orders at people.  
“Wi-Will.” Nico beckons him to come closer.  
“Sunshine. Don’t talk we have to save your energy. You will be up in no time. Don’t worry.” Will says as he leans closer.  
Nico smiles as he puts his hand on Will’s cheek, pulls him down and kisses him. Will kisses him back, although he is crying and whispering and begging him not to go.  
Nico pushes Will’s gem into his hand, let’s go of him and whispers, “You did well babes. Love you.”  
And then with a final wave of his hand, he closes his eyes.  
“NOOO!! NO BABY. HOLD ON. HOLD ON SUNSHINE. HE IS NOT GONE! I SWEAR TO GODS, GET ME THE MEDICINES DAMMIT. WE NEED TO SAVE HIM-”   
His shouts are cut mid-way, as someone from the Hectate cabin puts a sleeping spell on him. His siblings carry him away to their cabin all the while crying. Nico was a great friend to them all.

Percy and Annabeth are in their class when suddenly a Blue and Grey jewel appears in front of them. They are shaped to look like their owners, and it is done in great detail.  
Both take a closer look, and it says on Percy’s, “You were the first demigod I met, and you were my hero. I will always consider you as one. You are cute, but not my type. Take care of yourself.”  
On Annabeth’s it’s written, “I was jealous of you first, but you are one of the wisest demigod I met. Take care of yourself.”  
They look at each other, and then ran out of their class.  
Reyna received a purple jewel which said, “You are a great person and you will find someone who will take care of you. You are my sister. Take care of yourself.”  
Hazel received a gold one, “Don’t feed this to Arion. I am glad I found you that day. You are a great sister. Love you. Take care of yourself.”  
Frank got a brown one that said, “I wish I could have played more mythomagic with you. Also you are a great praetor. Take care of my sister and yourself.”  
The meeting was stopped mid-way as Hazel ran out, and both Reyna and Frank knew that something was wrong. This was not your regular Nico who decided to be friendly and send you gifts. This was… weird.  
Jason got a sky blue gem which said, “Thank you for all the support that you gave me. It is appreciated. Also, please don’t try to get hit with bricks anymore. Take care of yourself.”  
Piper got a pink one that said, “You are beauty. You are Grace (maybe in the future), you will punch people in the face. Take care of yourself.”  
They immediately took off to camp half blood. It could only be one person.  
When Will woke up, he gasped and looked around. Maybe it was all a dream. RIGHT???  
But then he glanced down at the gem that he had. That looked so much like him.  
And on the pedestal was written, “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You will never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away. Take care of yourself love. I need you to continue to live your life. I will wait for you. Ti amo.”  
Noo… this isn’t real. It shouldn’t be real. He didn’t just loose the one person he cared about the most.   
He closes his eyes. I will be with him. I will follow him.  
Someone sat down in front of him.   
“Don’t even think about it.” Percy was sitting in front of him, and he was surrounded by all the others. Everyone was crying and clutching a gem. Each shaped like them, with tiny scrawls all over them.  
‘Th-think about what?”  
“About giving up. He… he won’t like it.”  
Will got up, and clutched Percy’s shirt, glaring at him. “HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WILL NOT LIKE IT?! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT WHAT I AM THINKING?”  
“Cause I know you. And I know him. He will be pissed. And when he is asking you to continue to live your life, consider that as his last wish. He will wait for you forever. That boy… he will always keep his promises. He is waiting for you. So, when you go down there, finally, you should be able to hold you head high and meet him. Don’t you think so?”  
Will just collapses on Percy, and holds him close as he cries. Everyone came close to give Will a hug. They had all lost someone important today.

He will live his life. He will keep Nico’s promise, he promises himself, as he sees the lack shroud disappear into the sky.


End file.
